


halfway

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Nyota and T'Pring have a long overdue discussion regarding their relationship.





	halfway

There’s nothing _soft_ about T’Pring. Graceful, lean, sharp–witty, self-confident, steadfast, determined. But not _soft_ , and that’s alright. Nyota is capable- and willing- to be soft for the both of them.

She indulges herself in small touches and free smiles, in thoughtful, romantic gestures from both human and Vulcan culture. Her affections don’t go unreturned, of course–T’Pring (more than willing to rely on her universal translator in all circumstances) nonetheless listens intently when Nyota speaks about her work, and often spends unnecessary amounts of time formulating unsolicited solutions to minor problems Nyota’s complained of in the past. Nyota has never felt unappreciated within her relationship, nor as if she’s been carrying the bulk of the emotional load.

Unfortunately, she has apparently failed to express this fact clearly to _T’Pring_.

The Vulcan stands before her, back uncomfortably straight even by her own standards, chin tilted just-so and dark eyes inscrutable. “I do not understand why you would willingly subject yourself to that which will cause you harm,” she states, flatly, and folds her hands in front of herself.

“Our relationship isn’t _painful_ to me, T’Pring,” Nyota tries to interject, but she is spoken over.

“Further, I do not _appreciate_ being the vessel by which you _engage_ in this self-flagellation; the only _logical_ course of action is a termination of–”

“If you’d allow me to consult on the matter of my own emotions, I’d appreciate it,” Nyota snaps, frustration spiking in her chest, and T’Pring–she doesn’t blink. She simply regards Nyota coolly as she sucks in a breath and then lets it out slowly, trying to get her racing heart back under control. She struggles to keep her voice gentle when she continues, “Someone very sweet and probably well meaning–” two someones, both blonde, whom she counts as her closest friends in the galaxy and therefore cannot _pay_ to stay out of her love life– “has informed you that you aren’t operating within human codes of conduct regarding an intimate relationship, is that it?”

When it becomes clear that Nyota expects an answer (after what is probably _precisely_ a minute of silence, down to the second), T’Pring gives a short nod. “An accurate assessment of the situation.”

“I thought so.” Nyota sets her hands on her hips, a crooked tilt to her smile. “And they _are_ right about that. What they’ve failed to realize- and you, somehow, have failed to extrapolate- is that I am fully aware that _I am not in a relationship with a human_.”

She steps forward, relying on T’Pring’s stubborn pride to keep her standing still, and brushes the back of her knuckles against T’Pring’s cheek. “Would you allow a Vulcan lover to do this in the mess the way I did yesterday?” she asks, holding her gaze. “I don’t think so. But you know what being tactile means to a human, so you allow me to indulge myself; likewise, I don’t expect you to initiate contact or verbally express your emotions in ways that you find uncomfortable, simply because I would personally find it pleasant.”

T’Pring is briefly lost for words, and Nyota huffs a laugh, stroking her cheek once more. “Were you really about to break up with me to keep from hurting me?”

“I do not wish to bring you unhappiness,” she answers quietly, and hesitantly places her hands on Nyota’s hips. Her touch is light, barely present, her thumbs tracing the curve of Nyota’s hipbone as she stares over her shoulder, eyebrows drawn in thought. “I…” she trails off, sounding faintly lost, like she’s struggling to find words.

“What did I just tell you?” Nyota admonishes gently, curling her finger through a stray strand of hair. “I’m not asking for anything you aren’t willing to give.”

“It is only logical for me to attend to the needs of my partner,” T’Pring promises, drawing Nyota closer. “You have put a great deal of thought into the mechanics of our relationship; my only endeavor is to ‘meet you halfway’.”

“I think you’ve been doing just fine so far.” She slides her arms around T’Pring’s waist and tucks her nose into her collarbone, sighing softly. The steady beat of her girlfriend’s heart against her forearm is comforting as they stand there, curled around each other in the middle of her quarters, and after a long stretch of silence, she does admit, “A little more of this, in private, just the two of us… it wouldn’t be remiss.”

T’Pring’s nose grazes her temple, her breath warm as she murmurs, “Your request has been noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/166302803902/prompt-tpring)


End file.
